Scars
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Faut-il oublier le passé pour se donner une avenir ? Les cicatrices du passé seront, elles, toujours présentes, et les souvenirs sont la chose la plus précieuse qu'il soit. House/Cuddy 6x22/7x01


**Je suis de bonne humeur avec ce beau temps et cette chaleur, plutôt inhabituels par chez moi… Alors voilà un petit quelque chose que j'ai écrit le 21/09 à 4h du matin juste après avior regardé Now What en live. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour me souvenir de ce qui avait été fait et dit, ça ne doit pas être exact mais je ne pense pas être trop loin du compte. J'ai hésité à marquer le passage « inventé » avec des XX ou quoi que ce soit et puis finalement, je préfère le laisser se fondre dans le décor. Une dernière chose, Merci ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews, ça me fait réellement plaisir. En espérant que vous aimiez celle là aussi :D**

XXXX

"I love you. I wish i didn't but I can't help it"

Ses yeux sont posés sur elle, incrédules. Après quelques secondes il baisse le visage et tente de se lever puis il se souvient. Il se souvient qu'il n'est pas seul, il n'est plus seul. Alors il tend son bras, lui présente sa main. Elle sourit légèrement et l'aide, elle est là, avec lui, pour lui. Il s'approche lentement d'elle, leurs lèvres se frôlent puis se scellent. Ils s'embrassent et c'est lui qui, le premier, s'éloigne.

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating?"

Elle lui sourit.

"Did you take the Vicodin?"

Il écarte sa main et l'ouvre, comme pour appuyer ses propos

"No"

"So I think we're okay"

Ils se sourient.

"Yeah"

Il jette négligemment la pilule au sol. Une fois de plus leurs regards se croisent, elle sourit, ils s'embrassent, leurs mains se joignent pour ne plus se quitter.

Leurs doigts se frôlent en une fine caresse puis elle lâche sa main pour s'intéresser à son bandage.

"It's okay, It's gonna get infected"

Elle quitte la pièce, il reste là immobile, incrédule. Elle revient rapidement avec un seau d'eau et nettoie sa plaie puis son visage. Elle commence à lui enlever son Jeans.

"Hey… you're not gonna… You are"

Elle se baisse en le lui retirant et lorsqu'elle relève la tête elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter su sa cuisse, elle la caresse doucement.

"No, don't, don't"

Elle en est la cause, elle s'en veut, il souffre depuis des années et c'est de sa faute. Elle se sent mal, coupable.

"It's ok, I love you"

Elle embrasse la blessure qu'elle a causée et il lui en est plus que reconnaissant.

Il lui attrape les avant-bras et l'aide à se lever. Elle s'avance et embrasse les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aime. Ses mains à lui descendent doucement le long de son corps et il lui enlève le haut de son scrubs.

Elle se tient là, devant lui, en soutien-gorge et doucement il l'attrape par les hanches et fait en sorte qu'elle soit dos à lui. Elle sait ce qu'il veut et elle n'est pas d'accord, elle résiste dans un premier temps. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas résister éternellement, elle doit lui faire confiance comme lui lui a fait confiance. Ses yeux sont humides, peuplés de larmes. Doucement elle se retourne.

Elle déteste ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Elle déteste être dos à lui et ne pas le voir, ne pas pouvoir analyser son regard, sa réaction. Elle a l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'elle est retournée, qu'elle ne bouge pas, qu'il ne bouge pas, ne fait rien. Il observe simplement son dos. Elle laisse les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues silencieusement. Elle n'aurait jamais du se retourner. Elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser voir cette cicatrice. Cette cicatrice pour laquelle, elle le savait, il se maudissait chaque jour depuis 20 ans, depuis leur accident.

Soudain, ses bras forts et musclés l'emprisonnent, la serrent contre lui, il pose sa tête sur son épaule et lui embrasse les cheveux, le coup. Elle continue de pleurer. Ils restent dans cette position pour ce qui semble encore une fois être des heures.

Doucement il la prend par la taille et la maintient de dos par rapport à lui. Il s'éloigne de son corps et pose un baiser sur sa colonne vertébrale, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Il embrasse sans s'arrêter cet endroit où il l'a blessée, où il a laissé cette marque définitive.

« Je suis tellement désolé »

« Moi aussi »

« Je t'ai pardonnée il y a longtemps »

« Moi aussi »

« Cuddy je… »

« Shhh »

Elle se retourne lentement et l'embrasse une fois de plus, enfouit sa tête dans son coup. Il la prend dans ses bras et la porte doucement jusqu'au lit à quelque pas de là.

Ils sont deux êtres brisés, blessés mais ils sont égaux dans leurs souffrances et ensemble, ils resteront debout et feront face à l'avenir. Un avenir commun.


End file.
